gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug 11
Metal Slug 11 or also named Metal Slug 11: Rains of Terror is the 11th installement of Metal Slug franchise, and it's the direct sequel to Metal Slug 1X0. Plot Summary An old friend of Professor called Percier noticed that her "Master" died time ago, she thinks that PF Squad were the ones who killed him when it was Satiko Suzuki the one who killed him, to accomplish her goal she and a purple Mars People who has the category of "Neo Mars People" will send our heroes to the future, a future dominated by Percier and Neo Mars People, can they restore both present and future timelines? Soldier Select *Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Tarma Roving *Fiolina Germi *Nadia Cassel *Trevor Spacey *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern Missions & Bosses NOTE: The Bosses appears in order of appearance in any missions. Mission 1 (Venezuela, 2042) *Sergeant Drill Mission 2 (Germany, 2042) *Destrade Mission 3 (India, 2042) *Beatriz *Navy *Sol Dae Rokker (Anima) † Mission 4 (Kennya, 2042) *Abigail *Aswang † *Percier Mission 5 (New York, U.S.A., 2072) *Skull Hermit † Mission 6 (Underworld Esaka, 2072) *Hodumi+ † Mission 7 (Esaka, 2072) *Drache Macha † & Tiger Macha † Mission 8 (Easter Island, 2072) *Crablops Type-F **Crablops Type-F's Head and Legs † Mission 9 (Professor Syndicate Base, 2072) *VITA † *Cyborg-Allen O'Neil † w/Cyborg-Dragunov † *Mizuchi 2 † *Dai-Manji (Secret ver.) † *Nowan † *Nova (1st encounter) *F. Beatriz † w/Clone Abby † *Percier † w/Neo Mars People † *F. Percier † w/Rugname X † Final Mission (Rebel Army Base, 2042) *Nova † (Final encounter) P.o.W. & P.o.W. Helpers Note: The characters with different letter are the P.o.W. Helpers *''MS-Alice'' *Normal Prisoners *''Madoka Aikawa'' *''Elysion'' *''Utan'' *''Rumi Aikawa'' *''Hyakutaro Ichimonji'' *The President *''Roppyakumantaro'' *''Vatn'' *''Esther'' *''Aileen'' Transformations *Zombie *Fat Character Art Gallery Heroes MSD - Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:Unit illust 615.png|Eri Kasamoto File:MSD - Tarma Roving.png|Tarma Roving File:Unit illust 498.png|Fio Germi File:Nadia Cassel MSD.png|Nadia Cassel File:Story act 062.png|Trevor Spacey File:Ralf jones metal slug defense by heidernn-d860zie.png|Ralf Jones Unit illust 485.png|Clark Still Leona Heidern- MSD.png|Leona Heidern Prisoners of War/Allies Unit illust 329.png|MS-Alice File:P.o.W..png|Prisoner of War File:594.png|Madoka Aikawa File:Unit illust 570.png|Elysion File:MSD - Utan.png|Utan File:2b6.png|Rumi Aikawa File:Hyakutaro.png|Hyakutaro Ichimonji File:President.png|President Unit illust 360.png|Vatn File:Unit illust 583.png|Esther File:Unit illust 546.png|Aileen Normal Enemies File:Story act 091.png|Rebel Army Soldiers File:MSD - Mars People.png|Mars People File:Story act 015.png|Flying Machines Villains/Bosses File:Unit illust 608.png|Destrade Unit illust 425.png|Beatriz Unit illust 537.png|Navy Unit illust 359.png|Abigail Unit illust 585.png|Aswang Story act 024.png|Neo Mars People (Paired with Percier) Unit illust 560.png|Percier Unit illust 633.png|Vita Story act 037.png|Cyborg-Allen O'Neil Cyborg-Dragunov Artwork.png|Cyborg-Dragunov Mizuchi-ngbc.png|Mizuchi 2 File:Unit illust 622.png|Nowan (Alternative Future) File:532.png|Clone Abby (Alternative Future) Unit illust 559.png|Nova (True Final Boss) Trivia *For an unknown reason Marco recognizes Mizuchi when Neo Geo Battle Coliseum is Non-Canonical to Metal Slug franchise, neither to The King of Fighters. *Eri and Trevor changes their outfits. Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Playmore Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:T Rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PEGI 18 Category:Sequel Category:Sequels